dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Frog
Robot Frog is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 40th episode overall. It is also the Season 4 Finale of Dick Figures. The episode takes place just before the events of A Bee or Something, making this a prequel. Characters *Blue *Red *Stacy *The Raccoon *Robot Frog *Mr. Dingleberry *Auto-Tuned Bee Transcript (Blue is in the kitchen, putting on a tie & then Red floats towards him.) Red: Hey Blue, check out this song I wrote! (singing) ''Wobbiltee wobbiltee wob. What are you makin'? It smells like a doggy butt, It looks like a bacon. Blue: I'm not cooking, I'm getting dressed. Red: ''(still singing) What are you talkin' about? Blue, what are you sayin'? You're gettin' in a tie. Think you soundin' insane. Blue: Tonight is really important, dude. It's me & my girlfriend's 2 year anniversary. I'm takin' my sweet thang out for dinner. Red: (still singing) I got some advice for you, I got some avice! You touchin' the boobies & then you touchin' 'em twice. Blue: (angry) ''Shut the hell up! She's a lady! Red: A lady's got boobies that you touchin' her twice. Beep beep.! Blue: Dude, seriously, I'm freakin' out! She says she wants to ''have a talk. You know what that means, right? Red: (singing) Aw shit, man! You in for it now. What do you think would happen if I kick this wall down? Blue: Don't do it. (Red turns & kicks the wall down anyways. The Raccoon then comes out of the wall, alongside a small robot frog leaping besides him.) Raccoon: Go to hell, Robot Frog! Robot Frog: Fuck you! Red: (stops singing) ROBOT FROG!! Blue: I'm worried my girlfriend's gonna break up with me... Red: (continues singing) Break those legs, little robot frog. Kick that raccoon in his dick! Blue: Dude, that didn't even rhyme. Red: FREE BIRD!! (The doorbell rings.) Blue: Oh crap, that's her. (goes to get the door) Wish me luck. (Red continues to watch the fight. When Blue is gone, Red farts.) (Blue opens the door for his girlfriend.) Blue: Hey! You look great! You look beautiful! You look really, just like, the love of my life. (leans forward for a kiss) Blue's girlfriend: (off-screen) Hey! Yeah... We need to talk. Blue: Yeah, sure. I love to talk. And listen. Girlfriend: So, I know we've been dating for 2 years & you're a really nice guy. Blue's brain: That's very nice of her. Blue's crotch: (reacting negatively) Noooo! Girlfriend: But, I've just been so busy with med-school & my 3 jobs, and I've, never really gotten to go crazy. Y'know, I think I just need time for me. Blue's crotch: To be a slut! Blue: (thinking) Where is this going? Girlfriend: I've never even been drunk before! Red: (off-screen) You are missing out! Blue: Are you dumping me?! (camera zooms out to show his girlfriend, who surprisingly turns out to be Stacy, who is downing a bottle of vodka) Is that vodka?! Stacy: It's time to let the real Stacy out, bitch! (smashes the bottle onto the floor) ''Woo! I've forgotten everything! YOLO! ''(runs off) Red: (Still watching the fight) ''Oh oh oooh! This bitch is got it! ''(The robot frog leaps in between Raccoon's legs, hitting him in the crotch. Raccoon put his hands between his legs.) Raccoon: OH! My testicures! (Drops down, as being defeated) (Mr. Dingleberry is now watching the fight at the left side of the wall) Mr. Dingleberry: Eeh. Old people hate messes! You're evicted! (The Robot Frog hits Raccoon for a last time, sending him outside the building, where he lands near a trash can on the streets.) Raccoon: (Gets barely up) ''Where wi''rr I r'''ive? ''R''ive has no meaning! I have fai''r'd... I'm a fai''r''ure-ah...! ''(He picks up a banana peel as he goes towards the trash can.) ''This will be my b''r''anket. ''(sigh) (Goes back in Red & Blue's apartment. Blue is walking towards the exit door.) Red: Hey! Where you going? Blue: (with dramatic music) Uuh... I don't know man, things are different now. I guess I've learned a lot and (Red randomly floats with his mouth open. Blue is now outside the apartment.) it was good but, I got to think what I really want in life- Red: DON'T CARE! (Closes the door) Blue: (On the other side) ''I think I'm going to see a movie. Red; Aah! Blue's finally gone! ''(The Auto-tuned bee appears flying near Red) ''Time to go crap in his pajama- ''(The bee goes inside Red's mouth, as he swallows it.) (Red chokes for a while, desperately. After choking, he coughs & then stands still.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Ohhhhh, shiiiiieeet! (Close up.) Red: (normal voice) 'Dick Figures.' '- Episode End -' (On the streets, Red walks up to Blue with arms undulating.) Blue: What is wrong with your body? Red: ''(Auto-Tuned) ''Hey, Blue, how you do? Recurring Gags Episode Ending The Dick Figures outro was spilt with a scene from A Bee or Something, without anything special on the I's. Red Floating When Red is speaking to Blue at the beginning and when Blue is leaving the apartment. Auto-tuned Usage When Red swallows the bee near the end and screams, similar to the first episode. Last-Line being Cut None Trivia *This episode happens right before the first episode A Bee or Something. Like Red swallowing the Auto-Tuned Bee, the mention of a Robot Frog and Blue was recently dumped. *This episode was announced by Ed Skudder in the Dirty Shorts Interview, on Thursday. *It is revealed that Stacy was the girl who dumped Blue, mentioned from A Bee or Something. *Raccoon apparently lived in the same apartment complex as Red and Blue but was evicted the day before A Bee or Something. *The Auto-Tuned Bee has a different appearance than usual (all black, not white and black stripes). *The first appearance of the Robot Frog. *This is probably the first time Red broke the fourth wall by saying "Dick Figures." *This is the first season finale that doesn't have credits and a teaser for the next season. Also, the episode ends by completing a kind of circle, in that the end of the episode happens to be the beginning of the pilot. For these reasons, many viewers came to the conclusion that this is the final episode. However, Zack Keller confirmed during an update video for the movie, that there will be a season 5, which will most likely air after the movie's release. ** Ed Skudder actually wanted to leave this as the series finale, since it completed a circle, but due to popular demand a season 5 was made. *This is the second episode that Blue wears a tie, the first being in Brain Switch. *This episode was posted on youtube, but it has not yet aired on the Dick Figures Website . The same happened with Freshman 15 . Gallery Robot Frog 1.jpg Robot Frog 2.jpg Robot Frog 3.jpg Robot Frog 4.jpg Robot Frog 5.jpg Robot Frog 6.jpg Robot Frog 7.jpg Robot Frog 8.jpg Robot Frog 9.jpg Robot Frog 10.jpg Robot Frog 11.jpg Robot Frog 12.jpg Robot Frog 13.jpg Robot Frog 14.jpg Robot Frog 15.jpg Robot Frog 16.jpg Robot Frog 17.jpg Robot Frog 18.jpg Robot Frog 19.jpg Robot Frog 20.jpg Robot Frog 21.jpg Robot Frog 22.jpg Robot Frog 23.jpg Robot Frog 24.jpg Robot Frog 25.jpg Robot Frog 26.jpg Robot Frog 27.jpg Robot Frog 28.jpg Robot Frog 29.jpg Robot Frog 30.jpg Robot Frog 31.jpg Robot Frog 32.jpg|*fart* Robot Frog 33.jpg Robot Frog 34.jpg Robot Frog 35.jpg Robot Frog 36.jpg Robot Frog 37.jpg Robot Frog 38.jpg Robot Frog 39.jpg Robot Frog 40.jpg Robot Frog 41.jpg Robot Frog 42.jpg Robot Frog 43.jpg Robot Frog 44.jpg Robot Frog 45.jpg Robot Frog 46.jpg Robot Frog 47.jpg Robot Frog 48.jpg Robot Frog 49.jpg Robot Frog 50.jpg Robot Frog 51.jpg Robot Frog 52.jpg Robot Frog 53.jpg Robot Frog 54.jpg Robot Frog 55.jpg Robot Frog 56.jpg Robot Frog 57.jpg Robot Frog 58.jpg Robot Frog 59.jpg Robot Frog 60.jpg Robot Frog 61.jpg Robot Frog 62.jpg|Dick Figures! Next Episode after Robot Frog.jpg|The following episode: A Bee or Something Category:Episodes Category:Season 4